


full moon

by badwolfkaily



Series: Villanelle Whump Series [10]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Villanelle Whump, Werewolves, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: For whumptober day #10.No 10. THEY LOOK SO PRETTY WHEN THEY BLEEDBlood Loss | Internal Bleeding | Trail of BloodVillanelle is a werewolf and gets injured.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Villanelle Whump Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955356
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	full moon

Eve watched in horror from her spot on the ground as the two wolves in front of her fought the white wolf standing it’s ground against the gray wolf even though it was fairly smaller. It didn’t take long for a whimper to escape the gray wolf as the white wolf bit into its neck and silenced it for good.

A second later the dead wolf body transformed into a human man, naked and bloody. The white wolf, blood dripping from it’s muzzle, made it’s way towards Eve. It’s gaze fixed on her.

Eve immediately pointed a silver dagger at the wolf stopping it in it’s tracks, “Stay back, don’t come any closer!”

The wolf turned it’s head as if amused, like a smirk on it’s face and then it proceeded towards her. 

Unafraid.

“I’m warning you, stay back!”

The wolf wasn’t expecting the slice of the silver dagger across her chest, sending the wolf stumbling backwards. The silver of the dagger burning through her chest, burning it.

Eve stared in horror at the injured wolf as it whimpered in pain staggering away from her. Dragging itself behind some bushes, a trail of blood left behind it. For a moment Eve just sat there but clutched her bloody dagger and followed the trail of blood. There behind the bushes she saw her, “Oh, my god, Villanelle!?”

Tossing the dagger to the ground she ran to the blonde’s side, blood covering her mouth and naked chest. She was pale and writhing in pain from the silver blade that had sliced her chest.

“Eve, please make it stop, it hurts!”

Eve stripped herself of her coat and wrapped it around the bloody blonde, “You’re gonna have to stand, I can’t carry you. Come on.”

Villanelle grunted in pain as she wrapped her arm around Eve and painfully heaved herself to her feet. They made it to Eve’s car, laying the blonde in her backseat.

“Just hang on Villanelle, I’ll take care of you.”

Eve could hear whimpers from the back seat, looking to her rearview mirror to see the pained expression on Villanelle’s face.

“Eve, pl--please, pr--promise me that if-if anything happens to me---”

“Nothing is going to happen to you, V. Just hold on. You don’t get to die on me.”

Villanelle winced as she clutched at her chest, “Just, Eve, please. If something happens to me….live, live your life, the way you want t-to live it. Be hap-py. Promise?”

Eve looked at her in shock, where was this line of thinking coming from?

“Eve, please!”

“I promise, I promise!! Now shut up and save your strength.”

The blonde closed her eyes, panting from the exertion, then passing out in the back seat. Of course, Villanelle was being overly dramatic, Eve stitched her up and administered an antibiotic to help her heal quicker from the silver she sliced her with.

Villanelle slept for three days before waking, weak and pale but alive. She awoke to Eve resting next to her on the bed. She smiled and fell asleep with the thought of how she is going to explain her being a werewolf but it didn’t seem like Eve cared very much. 

She was still at her side after all.

  
  
  



End file.
